Wires
by Deep Gold
Summary: Edward's life is hopfully going to get better. One-shot. Wires - Athlete. The song i listen to while writing this.


Wires

He rolled out of his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He placed his slippers on and headed downstairs, to start making his coffee, once he used wake to the coffee already made but that had changed, like alot of things. He, Edward, had alot to be depressed about. He went up stairs to take a shower as he waited for the coffe, when he passed the bed side table the picture on it made him stop, like it always did. he pick it up, staring at the women and the man in the picture, the woman full of life, her maghongy hair tumbling down her back, sunglasses perched on her button nose, mouth open as she laughed, cuddling into man. He was the same, full of life, sunglasses perched on his defined nose, lips molded into a crooked grin. A tear landed on the cool glass of the picture frame which Edward quickly wiped away before staring on his own tears and heading to take a shower.

After his shower he dressed in faded jeans with a belt and a navy blue t-shirt, poured his coffee, black, like my life, he thought as he sipped it quickly, he had somewhere to be. Hopping into his car, he closed his eyes and remembered the teasing he would get about how much he loved his car. The tears were back. Wiping them he started the car and drove out the drive way. While driving he remembered the times that were good:

..."So if your 'precious' car was heading to the that lake," She pointed to the lake in the middle of the park the were walking around, "and I was heading to my possible doom..."  
"How?" He asked stopping and standing in front of her.  
"I don't know, a man with a ... knife was heading my way, which one would you safe?" she quizzed him, tapping his nose, making him laugh.  
"Hmm, I'd get in the car and speed my way to the the threating man and run him over, so i get to keep the two loves of my life," he brought her closer, " my car and you," then he kissed her sweetly on the lips "Right answer" she said after they broke away...

What made him fall harshly to reality was the honking of horns telling him to move because the traffic lights he'd stopped at had changed to green, he was holding up the line of cars, he quickly moved to put a stop to the constant horns. He parked in the hospital car park, stepped out of it and locked the doors, waving a quick hello to the nurse behind the desk, Angela, who smiled softly at him in response. He'd been here so many times that they didn't need to give him a vistiors pass. The smell of medicine and chemicals hit him like a wall, waving to several nurses on his away but he didn't stop, he was remembering how they met:

...She was stand at the bus stop, hair wet and clinging to her delicate face, clothes hung off her curvy figure, even wet, from the downpour, she looked amazingly beautiful. He stood next to her and waited, she turned and looked at him with her huge, brown eyes then turned back to looking forward, leaving him dazed by her beauty then he heard a small whisper so small he almost didnt hear it, say "Hi" That small two letter word made knots in his stomach, he also said "Hi" and turned to look at her like she was. "I'm Bella," She blushed lightly, making even more knots in his stomach,  
"Edward" He held my hand out and when she took, he brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckle. She blushed again and looked at the floor. The bus decided to come then, so he let go of her hand and walked to the bus so did she, they sat and chatted the whole way to their stop, she pulled out a pen from her bag, grabbed his hand and wrote her number before walking off the bus...

He stopped before her door, taking a breath before seeing her. She laid there. Broken. The sight of tubes coming in and out of her brought him to tears, he grabbed her hand and let the tears flow.  
"Baby, come back to me, please, you've been gone for to long, please baby," he sobbed, kneeling beside her bed, "Please. I love you" He cried. He felt her hand twitch he looked up but there was no change. "I love you, Baby." The twitch happen again. He stood up and stared at her, then leaned down and kissed her lips, just to taste her again. The 6 month she had been in the coma, he felt so alone and empty, everynight he missed her kiss goodnight, in the morning he wished she was wake down the stairs making him his coffee. He had stood up and started to head for the door when he heard a small whisper say "Hi" He turned and saw her huge, brown eyes wide open and a gentle smile graced her lips. He rushed to her side and pick up her hand, placed it on his cheek and said "Hi, I love you.", then he kissed her again.

What you think? Would you read another one-shot by me? Poll on profile. 


End file.
